Bar clamps are well known to craftsmen and hobbyists for use in holding objects in a fixed position. Bar clamps can be used to hold two or more objects together in a fixed position for gluing, soldering, or welding, among other things. When needed, a craftsman or hobbyist places the bar clamp around the one or more objects, and adjusts the clamp to press the objects together. A woodworker who desires to secure a piece of wood while cutting it with a table saw, for example, can secure one or more clamps around the piece of wood and a guide, thereby fixing the piece of wood to the guide for accurate cutting.